


Cold Feet, Warm Heart

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Just an average night for Evlynn.





	Cold Feet, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! Sorry I've disappeared again. I'm in the middle of like 3 longer fics and life is happening. I'll try and get them to you soon. In the meantime enjoy this little tidbit :)

The shutting of the apartment door stirred Flynn from his sleep. Raising his head from the pillow it had been burrowed in, he peered over his shoulder in search of the source of the noise. Through his squinting he could make out a tiny strobe of light flitting around in the darkness that coated the rest of the room. Laughing quietly to himself, he shook his head then rolled over to the other side of the bed, against which stood a nightstand.

Flicking on the lamp that rested there he asked in amusement, "What are you doing?"

Mildly startled by the sudden brightness that flooded the spacious apartment, Eve gave a start then froze as if doing so would somehow undo the fact she'd awoken Flynn.

"Oh," she simply said when she finally spoke. "You're awake."

"I am," Flynn nodded, still grinning to himself.

She scrunched up her face as she asked, "Is that my fault?"

"No," he replied, continuing his soft laughter. "I was pretty much waiting up for you anyway."

Eve narrowed her eyes at him curiously; he was lying but she appreciated the sentiment. He continued to grin up at her and she couldn't deny that her own lips had turned up at the corners. Finally pulling her gaze away from his, she kicked off her boots before moving to get ready for bed.

"Good mission?" Flynn asked as he watched her undress, loving the fact that she was so comfortable doing that in front of him despite the fact they'd been an official couple for two years.

She gave a shrug as she tugged off her jeans. "It wasn't bad, we managed to stop any more people from turning into goats but it was just long," she explained. "And we had to go to the damn farm they'd shipped the goat off to and work out which one was the missing technician."

"Fun," remarked Flynn.

Wrinkling up her nose Eve replied, "It was like being ten again." When she received a questioning look from her partner she added, "We stayed with my aunt one summer while dad was away. They lived out on this middle-of-nowhere farm and it wasn't as charming as you might think. I'll tell you about it one day."

"I look forward to it," he answered honestly.

"Then turning him back into a person got a little difficult," she continued. "Even Cassandra got a little stumped- is my shirt there?"

Reacting quickly to the sudden change in conversation, Flynn searched around him and from behind her pillow pulled out the grey tee that technically belonged to him but had quickly become a favourite of Eve's. "Here," he muttered, holding the item out to her.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a smile and taking the shirt before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. He did nothing but beam up at her so she continued talking. "There was a lot of waiting around for most of it, especially on my part. I didn't even do any running, can you believe that?! Not even a brisk jog. I was there mostly to act as an authority figure, a 'use in case of emergency' weapon.Cass did the rest."

"Aw are you sad you didn't get to punch any bad guys?" Flynn teased.

"No," she insisted, narrowing her eyes at him once more as she gathered up her clothes and boots. "It was just...weird. I'm used to there being some sort of bad guy but this was just based on a pure accident. Reversing the effects of wild magic without a third party involved is weird. And quiet."

"Well you were dealing with scientists, they have a tendency to use their brains more than anything else," Flynn commented as he watched her disappear down the short corridor to his right.

"Yeah and their words," she called out, shutting the closet door after putting away her boots. "But only their words. Did you know that? I got shushed so many times."

Flynn couldn't help but laugh to himself as Eve fell silent for a moment and only the sound of running water could be heard. Imagining Eve in a room full of physicists, muttering a sarcastic comment to herself every now and then was funnier than it should have been. He could also picture the looks she'd receive from them when she'd offer up a solution to their problems with something would seem half decent to most people but somewhat simple to the refined graduates of MIT. Bless her, it wasn't her fault, she was smart in her own field like everyone else, way smarter than she ever got credit for; she was keeping alive four Librarians all at once which was more than could be said for any other Guardian.

"Cass was so in her element though," Eve smiled proudly as she returned to the main quarter of the studio apartment. "You should've seen her. She put half of them to shame, she was like the Jet Li of science in there." She came to a stop by her side of the bed and removed her jewellery, carefully placing it all in the ornate box that resided in one of the nightstand drawers and had been a gift from Flynn, having previously belonged to his mother.

"She _is_ a Librarian," remarked Flynn with a proud smile.

"True," Eve replied with a nod of her head. "I was saying to her that it might be good to be in that kind of environment, where she can use her knowledge in other ways. She was really good explaining the science and math-y stuff to the people there."

Thinking for a moment Flynn responded, "Well the public library in town runs summer programmes for kids that need to do a little catching up or who just want to learn more, so do some of the schools around here I think. I can always enquire and see if they need an extra pair of hands. I mean it's not the same but..."

"No, no. That sounds great. I think it'd give her a lot more confidence and she'd love knowing that she'd be helping kids. And being a woman in science, that might inspire some little girls," Eve commented.

"I'll talk to her and see what she thinks," he told her. "If not, there's always Science Camp."

Eve raised an eyebrow, and she momentarily got a view of a future where Flynn would make the same statement regarding their own child's plans for the summer. "You want to send Cassandra to camp?"

"She likes open fires and smores," he argued back playfully.

"Yeah but she'd have to remember that she'd be a counsellor not a camper," the blonde stated. "And if there are smores, I don't know if that's going to happen."

"Okay we'll stick to the first option," he chuckled, shuffling back over to his side as Eve finally slid into bed.

Letting out a long relieved sigh, she finally let herself relax, the days labour taking its toll on her. She shuffled down until the covers were completely encompassing her then began to scoot over towards Flynn, having missed the comfort of him while out on her own mission.

As soon as she began to head his way however, he yelled, "No," leaving her slightly taken aback. "You've just been wandering around barefoot and you're feet are always freezing anyway, so they're going to be like ice when you put them on me."

Biting back a laugh because she couldn't deny he was telling the truth, she cried, "But I missed you."

"Go miss me from over there," he nodded to her side while batting his hands at her.

A pout formed at Eve's lips as she watched him settle on his side, the covers pulled right up to his neck. She let out a small, disgruntled sigh and leaned over to switch off the light, though a small grin was twitching at her lips.

Plunged into darkness once more, Flynn let his eyes flicker to a close, able to settle comfortably knowing Eve was back with him. He was just beginning to rest in the peace of it all when he felt an arm snake around his waist and legs wrap around his own, a warm body curling up against him. The cold feet he'd been afraid of positioned themselves on his, making him flinch in surprise and give a quiet but unmistakable yelp. A kiss was placed at his neck before Eve burrowed into it whispering, "Goodnight Librarian. Love you."

He found himself laughing softly as he rolled his eyes; who was he kidding? Ice feet or not, Eve snuggled up beside him in bed was the best feeling. A moment later his hand came to rest on hers at his stomach and he murmured, "Always and forever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
